Like Father Like Son
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Like Father Like Son

Brandon James time for bed Chloe yelled to her four year old son who was currently still playing in his room. Little Brandon acted like he never heard his mother telling him to go and get ready for bed. He was playing the warrior hero with his action figures Brandon thought his dad was so cool and he really looked up to him. Then suddenly a somewhat dark shadow came over him and his action figures. "Hey! I wasn't finish playing yet" Brandon then crossed his arms across his chest and pouted cutely as a four year old would; all the while looking up at his mother. "Oh yes you were young man! Did I not tell you to get ready for bed already?" Chloe asked her young son with hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Bowing his head in shame of disobeying his mother Brandon said " Yes mother you told me to get ready for bed already I'll go get ready now." "That's what I thought I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes to tuck you in; so I expect you to have your teeth brushed and be dressed in your PJ's when I get back ok and also your toys put back in your toy box ok" Chloe told her son. "Yes mother" was all Brandon said as he started to get ready for bed. True to his word when Chloe returned Brandon had his toys put away, his teeth brushed and face washed and his PJ's on already for bed; already for him to be tucked in and possibly get a bedtime story as well as the usual goodnight kiss from his mommy who he loved secondly to his dad. Carrying Brandon over to his pirate themed bed to tuck him in; "Mommy?" little Brandon asked "Yes sweetie?" was all Chloe replied back to her son as she tucked him into bed. "Why doesn't daddy spend time with me anymore?" Brandon asked his mother sadly. It broke Chloe's heart to see her son so sad but truth be told Kaulder wasn't spending anytime with either of them. Instead of cuddling together in bed at night he didn't come to bed until the early morning hours and quite frankly Chloe was getting tired of it. "Hey sweetie" Chloe said getting her sons attention again I miss that he isn't spending time with us anymore too. So tell you what after I tuck you in how about I talk to your father about how you and I feel about his absence in the household. "Really mommy" Brandon's head snapped up and looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Yes really sweetie now what about that bedtime story" was all Chloe said. So after reading her son his bedtime story and giving him a kiss goodnight she went in search of her elusive husband the last witch hunter around Chloe went in search of her Kaulder. She found Kaulder in the same part of the apartment completely ignoring her as usual doing something that she wouldn't tell her since she could clearly see that he had a pile of wood shavings at his feet and more to come. "Kaulder Kaulder KAULDER!" Chloe shouted lightly so not to wake her son. Stopping what he was doing Kaulder turned around to face his wife Chloe who had her arms across her chest slightly glaring at him. All Kaulder could think of saying and doing is the word "What!" "Don't what me mister!" said Chloe as forcibly as she could. Walking over to Kaulder and kneeling down Chloe said "why are you ignoring me and your son? I miss cuddling with you in bed at night and spending alone time with you. You don't come to bed till late at night no let me correct that Chloe suddenly said you don't come to bed till the early morning. Not to mention your son misses having alone time with you hell Kaulder he looks up to you he idolizes you. ""What are you doing Kaulder that you can't spend any time with me and Brandon?" Chloe asked behind Kaulder she could see the sword he used to impale the witch queen's body to the tree and almost used it to destroy the queen's beating heart so he could join his deceased wife and daughter in the afterlife so now Kaulder at the time he could be free of this immortality once and for all and his mind and body be at peace. But Chloe was glad she stopped him in time because she had begun to have feelings for him which turned into love; now she was his wife with their love blossoming everyday they were very affective to each other which was enough to make her son gagged in their presence. That causes both her and Kaulder to laugh they laugh even more when their four year old son loudly proclaims that he will never fall in love with a girl because their gross. Chloe pretended to be offended by her sons comment as Kaulder bent down to his son's level and said "Are you sure about that son?" Little Brandon vigorously nodded his head up and down "Yep daddy!" "Well little man" Kaulder said ruffling his sons hair "since I am cursed with immortality forever" "All thanks to that evil witch right dad" Brandon interrupted. "Yes son the evil with was the one that cursed me with immortality forever she wouldn't let me die and peace. I couldn't be with my deceased wife and daughter. "But you have mommy here now daddy!" Brandon interrupted again. Sighing and closing his eyes and rubbing them Kaulder says "Will you let me finish speaking Brandon." Not wanting to make his daddy angry Brandon quickly said "Sorry daddy!" "Yes mommy was the one who told me I had something to live for somebody that cared about me; and that somebody was her we fell in love, dated, I asked her to marry me and when she said yes she made me a very happy man that day, and then she told me she was pregnant with you and I was over joyed no words could describe it. Now I wouldn't change my life now I am very happy with the two of you around. "And I with you daddy!" Brandon said wrapping his arms tightly around Kaulder's neck and me too Chloe said "I am very fortunate to have you in my life as well" at that moment the family of three did a group hug. "I am not ignoring you or Brandon" Kaulder said he watched as Chloe raised an eyebrow at this. Kaulder then thought out carefully what he was going to say next " I am not ignoring you intentually if that's what you're thinking it's just that Brandon's birthday is coming up soon and I was craving an exact replica of the sword I used to kill the witch queen so he can be more like me. That in itself alone was enough to make the last witch hunter cry. Chloe just smiled and said it looks like you have it almost done motioning to the wooden sword in Kaulder's hands. "Yeah" was all Kaulder said still looking down well finish it sweetheart Chloe said giving Kaulder a pat on the back make our son happy. A big smile grazed Kaulder's face as he had a new burst of energy to finish the sword for his son and see the same exact big smile on his face.


End file.
